The Renesmee and Jacob Years
by emilyluvsHP
Summary: This is about how Renesmee and Jacob end up together. Post Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1

6 years after breaking dawn…..

Renesmee Cullen was technically 7 years old. Seeing as she was half vampire made her mature VERY fast for her age. Her parents, Bella and Edward, had decided that she was actually 17 years old. When Renesmee was born, Bella's friend Jake had imprinted on her. That means that he fell in love with her at first sight. His first priority in life was to keep Renesmee happy and safe.

When Renesmee Cullen walked out of her house and into the fresh fall air she began running towards La Push to see her best friend, Jacob Black. She was half vampire so she was incredibly fast and got there in a minute. When she got to Jacob and his father Billy's house she walked right into their kitchen. They had told her years ago that she was family and didn't need to knock and wait for someone to get the door. As usual, she found Jacob eating in the kitchen.

"Hey Jake," she said, smiling at him. He looked up and saw Renesmee standing there. He walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey Nessie," Jake said. When she was born, Jake decided her name was too long and started calling her Nessie, which upset Bella, but he never stopped calling her that.

They walked out to the garage together to look at Bella and Jake's old motorcycles. Jake had fixed them up and he and Bella would ride them around when they were younger.

Jake suddenly turned around to look at Renesmee. "Nessie, I have to tell you something. I know it's going to sound weird, but it's true."

Renesmee looked into his eyes and said, "Okay, go ahead. Tell me anything you want." She had an idea of what he was going to tell her. A lot of Jake's friends had been looking at them weirdly lately and giving them knowing looks. Her Aunt Alice, who was very close to Jake, had also been keeping a closer eye on them when they were at the Cullen house.

He took a deep breath and said, "Nessie, you know how I won't age until I'm ready to stop changing into a werewolf. Well, I think I'm at the point where I can do that. During our werewolf lives, we find a special connection with someone. It's kind of like love at first sight. When I first saw you after you were born, I knew it was you. What I did is called imprinting, and I imprinted on you. Okay, I know I'm going on and on, but what I'm trying to tell you is that I'm in love with you Nessie. I have been for a long time.

Renesmee stood still for a minute, letting everything sink in and finally said……


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you too, Jake. I have for a while. Mom always said I had a special connection with you."

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that Nessie, I would do anything for you." As he said this, Jacob pulled Nessie in and kissed her.

"Now there's something I can get used to," Nessie said as they pulled away.

Jacob started pulling her towards the Cullen house and said, "Now all we have to do is tell Ed and Bells." He had started calling Edward Cullen, Nessie's father, Ed after fighting the Volturi and imprinting on Nessie 6 years ago.

Jake and Nessie raced to the Cullen home through the dense forest that was like a second home to the. As always, Nessie won. She had gotten her fast speed from her father. As they climbed the steps to the huge Cullen home, they heard Edward playing Bella's lullaby on the piano in the living room. That was a good sign because it meant he was in a good mood.

Bella was another story, though. She had forgiven Jacob for imprinting on Nessie a long time ago, but she didn't like that her only child was growing up so fast. She also didn't like that people had adopted Jacobs nickname for Renesme, Nessie.

Jacob and Nessie entered the house and saw Alice and Jasper playing chess on the floor, Edward at the piano, and Bella lying on the couch, listening to Edward. They could hear Emmett and Rosalie upstairs, talking. Carlisle and Esme were outside discussing Esme's next project, making a guest house.

Jake and Nessie knew that there was no point in going somewhere alone to tell Edward and Bella because all the Cullens could hear them, curse their vampire hearing.

They approached Edward And Bella and Jake said, "Hey Ed, nice song. I think I might have heard it before." Jacob liked to tease Edward because he played the lullaby so much.

"Thank you Jacob. As you have pointed out many times before, I wrote this song for Bella a long time ago and I play it because it is both of our favorite songs. How are you today?" Edward replied.

"I'm just great! I'm the happiest guy in the world! You wanna no why?"

"I suppose you'll tell me anyways Jake."

"Yeah, you're right. So me and Nessie were hanging out in La Push today…"

"Surprise, surprise," Bella said with a grin. "We cant keep her away from you and Billy."

"Well Bells, you know us Quilites are irresistible." Jake answered. Bella laughed.

"So what do you have to tell us, guys?" asked Edward.

"Well," Nessie bagon, " we were talking about when I was born and how Jacob imprinted on me. I realized that I love him as more than a brother, I want to be with him, forever.

"Nessie…have you thought this through?" asked Edward.


End file.
